1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vent plugs of the type which are intended to remove or minimize the risk of an explosion occurring within an electric storage battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the charging and discharging of electric batteries a potentially explosive mixture of gases may be liberated, particularly if the battery is overcharged. In the case of lead acid batteries a stoichiometric mixture of hydrogen and oxygen is liberated. An external spark, static discharge or other high temperature source can start a flame which may pass down inside the battery, and the resultant explosion can rupture the battery casing spraying acid around causing damage and danger.